Naruto oneshots
by voider
Summary: Chapter 1:Necromancer: Naruto finally makes a friend who is even willing to train him. Unfortunately, she’s an Uchiha, and Itachi has a clan to slaughter. NEW CHAPTER 2: Mist’s Genin Exam.
1. Necromancer

**-x-x-x-**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes**: This will be a collection of one-shots. I may write a full story based of one of them after I finish my current ongoing stories.

**Summary**: Naruto finally makes a friend who is even willing to train him. Unfortunately, she's an Uchiha, and Itachi has a clan to slaughter.

**-x-x-x-**

**Part One.**

**Necromancer**.

**-x-x-x-**

Seven years old Naruto, the pariah of Konoha was hiding into some bushes near a training ground. Once again, his prank was successful and he also got away thanks to his technique.

"That was pretty good for a kid," a voice said behind Naruto.

The boy whirled around and came face to face with a dark haired girl dressed in chuunin clothes. Damn, a chuunin, groaned the boy. He glanced around, searching for a way to escape, but found nothing.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything to you, I promise. I just want to talk. My name is Hitomi. What's yours?"

Naruto stared at the beautiful girl, his mind whirling. Many had said that to him, but few kept that promise. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto," she said, not smiling.

Usually, people looked at him with hate, disgust or annoyance. Only the old man, the ramen stand owner and his daughter gave him kind eyes. The girl was looking at him with neutral, black eyes, which was better than what he usually got from the villagers. Naruto looked at her for a moment and smiled, deciding she was not going to hurt him.

"I have been following you for half an hour and I am very impressed by your skill. Not many children your age would be able to avoid getting caught by your trackers."

Naruto grinned happily at the praise.

"The technique by which you change your appearance was very good."

"Yeah, that's my transformation technique."

"Would you mind showing me?"

Naruto nodded and made a hand seal. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, and in his place stood a perfect copy of Hitomi.

The real Hitomi raised her hand towards Naruto's head, who flinched back. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," she said patting the head of her clone.

Naruto relaxed and grinned.

"That's a very interesting technique. Where did you learn it?"

"From the school text book," Naruto shrugged. "It's the only one I managed to learn. The others are too hard."

The girl stared at Naruto for a long minute, making the young boy uncomfortable. "Perhaps I can help you. Come back here tomorrow after school."

"Really!? You're going to teach me?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Hitomi nodded. "I have a condition."

The boy nodded fast.

"You must keep our training secret. Do you understand? Say nothing to anyone."

"Yes, sensei."

"One more thing. Bring your book with you," the girl said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Yes!" Naruto jumped in joy. No one had ever taught him anything; not even the old man. Sure, he was nice and all that, but when Naruto asked him to teach him something, he said that it's the Academy teacher's job and that he, as a Hokage, couldn't show Naruto preferential treatment. Naruto had no idea what "preferential" meant, but he knew what "no" meant; and that was his answer ... always. Naruto couldn't even read well. His teachers hated him for some unknown reason and they never taught him anything. They always told him to be silent, threw him out of the class or told him to read from his manual and not bother them with stupid questions.

Naruto could barely read, and his books were incomprehensible. However, he managed to learn by himself the transformation technique. It was really hard, but he somehow did it. Naruto used it to get away from the villagers and ninja that were trying to catch him after one of his pranks or whenever they were just after him.

Many times he was saved from a bad beating by using it.

**-x-x-x-**

Next day, Hitomi was waiting for Naruto as she promised.

"You really came, Hitomi-sensei," Naruto cried out in joy.

"Of course, Naruto," she replied. "Now, did you bring your schoolbook?"

Naruto nodded and gave her a tattered book.

"This is your book?"

Naruto looked down in embarrassment. "It's the book the teachers gave me. I wanted to buy a better one, but most people hate me, so I got kicked out of the library."

"I see." The girl looked through the book for a few minutes, then she put the book to the ground. "As I suspected, that is not the proper manual."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean that the book given to you is deliberately filled with mistakes and lies."

"But..."

"Do not worry. Tomorrow, I'll bring you the correct manual."

And she did. Since that day she began to teach him not only what he was supposed to know as a ninja, but how to read as well. For two months, she trained him.

**-x-x-x-**

Naruto was hurrying towards the Uchiha district where he was supposed to meet Hitomi, who was going on a two week long mission the next day.

However, once he entered the Uchiha district, he suddenly heard loud screams.

Naruto, worried that Hitomi might be in danger, ran towards the sounds.

A minute later, he found himself on a sight that made his blood run cold. There were bodies and blood everywhere. Naruto saw only three people that stood up. One of them was a boy holding a dripping sword in his hand. The other two were Hitomi and another girl who looked like Hitomi's older sister. Both of them rushed forward at the same time.

Their opponent made no move while they were charging. However, when they entered the range of his sword, his hand blurred in two quick slashes.

Both girls fell down, bleeding to death.

Naruto was frozen for a moment. Hitomi was dieing. He snarled, drew the kunai Hitomi gave him in their first training session and ran towards the boy.

The killer didn't even glance at his attacker while he made a quick slash.

The last thing Naruto saw before the sword passed through both of his eyes, was the sad look on Hitomi's dying face.

Uchiha Itachi looked down at his last victim. "You will not die from this, Naruto-kun. While we don't need you in good health or able to see, we do need you alive."

"Bastard! I going to kill you!" Naruto snarled in pain and hate.

"I do not think so, Naruto-kun," he said, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

**-x-x-x-**

Naruto woke up in a large chamber. He stood up in the ankle deep water and looked at his hands. "I can see?" Naruto touched the skin of his head where the sword passed through and sighed in relief.

"Greetings human," a voice said in a growl.

Naruto whirled around and stared at the huge red eyes from behind a huge cage. "Who are you? Where are we?"

"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune," it proclaimed. "And we are in your mind."

"You're lying! The fourth killed the nine tailed fox."

"That is what they told you. The truth is that no mortal can kill me. Instead, he sealed me into a new born baby. That baby was you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You are my container."

Comprehension and sadness quickly came over Naruto's face. "So that is why they all hate me. I'm a ..."

"A fool," the Kyuubi interrupted. "Do not dare to call your pitiful self a daemon. It would be an insult to my kind. I am in no mood for depressed humans. You are my container; that is all. Even so, I will not have a weak container. Without your eyes, you will continue to be weak."

"You mean that really happened? That means ... Hitomi ... I have to..."

"Silence!" the Kyuubi roared. "That's better," it said when Naruto froze in fear. "Do not worry. Our conversation will only last a fraction of a second in the real world. There is no need for haste."

"Okay," Naruto nodded.

"That man destroyed your eyes. You are blind."

"But I can see," Naruto protested.

"Fool. That is because this is in your mind. I assure you that your eyes are destroyed. That is a problem for both of us."

"Why?"

"Because I will not have a weak, blind container. Because of that, I must do something to fix the situation you got yourself into. Unfortunately, your body is too weak and young for me to heal them. If you were older, I could have done it. Unfortunately, you are not. I can not use my chakra to heal them. If I do, you will die."

"Oh."

"However, I have a solution. The girl - Hitomi, can heal you."

"But she ... she was hurt. I think she was dieing," Naruto said despondently.

"She's still alive. You can heal her."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How? What do I have to do?" he asked eagerly.

"Nothing much; only a bite..."

**-x-x-x-**

Naruto groaned in pain and headed towards the place he thought Hitomi was.

"Naruto," she said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Hitomi. You're going to be fine."

"No I won't. This is a mortal wound..."

"I can heal you."

"What?"

"I can heal you. You just have to not fight against it." With this, Naruto's slightly elongated fangs bit into her neck.

**-x-x-x-**

Half an hour later, Hitomi woke up fully healed. Naruto was on top of her, bleeding all over her. She gently moved him and stood up.

"I must protect master. I must heal master. I can not heal master's injuries," Hitomi said. She looked at her sister's body and took out a scroll. After she sealed the body inside the scroll, she took Naruto into her arms and ran towards one of her family's safe locations. Only her sister, mother and father knew about it and they were all dead. Her master would be safe there.

**-x-x-x-**

Once she reached safety, she put Naruto on a bed and unsealed the body of her sister.

First, she healed the skin and bone damaged by Itachi's sword. Then, taking great care not to make further damage, she took off Naruto's right eye and cleaned the socket. She then plucked out her sister's right eye and put it into Naruto's empty socket. After she finished attaching and healing the nerves, she repeated the process for the other damaged eye.

Her master was now healed and as a bonus, he now had one of the strongest bloodlines.

**-x-x-x-**

**Author's note**: From here, the story could go in many directions. Hope you liked it.

_**Please review. **__**Any input would be appreciated**_**.**

Published: January 29 2009.

-voider-

**-x-x-x-**


	2. Mist’s Genin Exam

**Summary:** Zabuza's genin exam.

**-x-x-x-**

**Part Two.**

**Mist's Genin Exam.**

**-x-x-x-**

One hundred Academy students were arrayed before their instructors. As the date of their graduation approached, the teachers became grimmer and grimmer. And now, as Zabuza watched the tense face of his sensei, he knew that something bad was about to happen.

One of the chuunin instructors stepped forward. "Today," he begun, "some of you will gain the rank of genin."

"Aren't we already genin?" a boy asked. "We already passed the exams."

"Those exams were only to prove that you have the basic skills to become a Mist shinobi. The true exam has yet to begin. The real genin exam begins now!"

Suddenly, over thirty shinobi appeared around the students.

The students glanced nervously at the crowd of shinobi, but the instructors ignored the newcomers.

"I will now explain the rules of this exam. Rule one: you are not allowed to fight until you enter training ground sixty-six. Rule two: there are only two ways of passing this exam: victorious or dead. Rule three: You have twenty-four hours to perform your mission. You can not give up. If you try to, one of the exam proctors will kill you."

Zabuza glanced around. Most of the students had befuddled looks on their faces, but others were grim faced, as if they knew something of what was about to come and they didn't like it. Takashi, his partner of over four years, had a blank look on his face. Zabuza knew the look. The boy always had that face when something he didn't approve was about to happen.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes in suspicion. His brother knew what this was about and he didn't tell him. Looking closely at the other students, he saw the signs of dread on the faces of some of the others.

Something was strange and Zabuza realized what. The only ones who appeared to have any knowledge of what this was about, were the ones who came from ninja clans.

"Your mission," the chuunin stated, "is to kill your partner."

Cries of protest were heard from the students. Takashi stared ahead, as if he didn't even hear what was said.

"Takashi..." Before Zabuza could say anything more, he gasped as killing intent washed over him and his fellow students.

"Silence!" After the crowd was cowed into silence, the chuunin continued. "You will have a full day to find your partner and kill him, or her."

"How can you expect us to kill our own partners?" a girl protested.

"If you don't manage to accomplish your task in the allotted time, both partners will be killed. If you try to flee, you will be killed. Kill or be killed. This is your only choice. Now, be silent and follow me. I will lead you to the testing place. If any of you try to flee on our way there, you and your partner will die."

-x-x-x-

It was four hours later that Zabuza met his friend, the boy he called brother. The boy he trained and sparred with. The boy he confided in.

Both of them landed in a clearing and stared at each other.

"You knew," Zabuza stated.

Takashi nodded. "Normally, the reason our village is called the Bloody Mist is kept secret from the children."

"There were others who knew about this."

Takashi smiled bitterly. "Rank has its privileges."

Zabuza nodded slowly. "Even if it is forbidden, the students who have ninja relatives are told or given hints about this."

"Yeah."

"And there is something else," Zabuza growled. "Most of the pairs are formed between students who come from ninja families and civilians - children who have no shinobi background."

Takashi narrowed his eyes and after a long moment of thought, he nodded. "I've never thought about it, but you're probably right."

"When I entered the Academy, I was a little runt, an orphan and a weakling. I was supposed to be a safe partner for you."

"You are probably correct. My father must have arranged for it."

"I see," Zabuza said. "So, since when did you know?"

"Since I was ten," Takashi answered.

Zabuza tightened his hand around his broadsword. "I see," he said. "I suppose we should do this. For all it's worth, I'm sorry for what I am about to do."

Takashi took a fighting stance. "Me too," the boy replied. "One last thing. Since I found out about this, I've been holding back in our spars. Farewell, brother."

"Farewell, brother," Zabuza whispered back.

Takashi's eyes widened and he tried to dodge, but the tip of a sword pierced his back, embedding itself in his right lung. The boy glanced over his shoulder to see another Zabuza. "Water clone," the boy coughed.

Zabuza watched his friend collapse to his knees, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "Yes, he nodded. "You were not the only one who held back."

-x-x-x-

Zabuza watched two of his classmates from the top of a tree. Both of them were bleeding heavily from their fight. The two boys fought against each other with desperation, disregarding logic in favor of berserk violence.

When one of them moved no more, Zabuza jumped down.

Takumi - the winner of the fight kneeled in front of the corpse. He touched the bloody corpse of Hiroshi - the one he called his best friend; the boy who gave him the confidence to reach this point. The one who took a shy boy under his wing. The one who changed Takumi from just another orphan into a skilled shinobi. His only family. How could he face Hiroshi's parents now? He remember how kind they had been with him. How the Jounin would ruffle their hair with that sad expression on his face...

A lone tear fell down the boy's face as he realized that they knew this would happen. That they would fight to the death.

"Takashi."

"Zabuza," Takashi rasped. The boy climbed to his feet. He looked in Zabuza's eyes before turning his face away. "So, now what?"

Zabuza would never know why he did what he did, but the moment the boy asked his question, Zabuza moved and Takashi was no more.

Zabuza stared impassively at his second kill and wondered why he killed the boy. There were so many answers to this question. From mercy to vengeance, from justice to hate, from pain to bloodlust... or was it the possibility of making a statement in the only language the Bloody Mist would understand?

Zabuza turned around and went in search for others.

He found comrades fighting reluctantly...

He saw former friends using underhanded tricks to murder each other...

He saw brothers and sisters refusing to fight...

He saw those who would rather sacrifice themselves to save their comrade...

He saw children weeping over peaceful corpses...

He saw children laughing over butchered corpses...

He saw sad faces...

He saw empty faces...

He saw those who still lived...

He watched them all die...

By the hand of others ... or his own...

-x-x-x-

Chuunin and Jounin waited for the latest batch of genin to come out of the forest.

They waited and waited, but only one genin came out.

"Where are the others?" one of the shinobi asked.

Zabuza smirked. "They're still in the forest."

The shinobi made a gesture and the entire shinobi force ran towards the forest.

Zabuza stared towards the Kage Tower. The place where those who force brothers and sisters to die in senseless battles.

Thinking of the slaughter he left behind, Zabuza made a vow.

"I will be Mizukage."

-x-x-x-

**Author's Note**: Don't know how interesting this is... I thought I'd put a possible birth of the Demon of the Bloody Mist.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

Published: November 10, 2009.

-voider-

-x-x-x-


End file.
